The present invention relates to information displays and, more particularly, to a novel liquid crystal display having a multiplicity of selectable information display states.
Many technologies are presently utilized in information display apparatus; liquid crystal displays are particularly advantageous for low power consumption operation. In the conventional liquid crystal display, indicia-forming areas are either light-absorptive or light-transmissive, whereby essentially only two display conditions are realized. It is desirable to provide a liquid crystal display, with all the attendant advantages thereof, but having a plurality of indicia-indicating conditions, whereby a multiplicity of operating states are facilitated.